


Take Me to Church

by jesswritesimagines



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You go to the same church as the Alvarez family, and Lydia is determined to set you up with her granddaughter.





	Take Me to Church

On their way out of church, Lydia decided to confront her granddaughter.

“Elena, I am so happy that you have been joining me these past weeks.”

“Of course, Abuelita!” Elena said. “I decided that although I’m not sure what I believe in, it was wort-”

“So when are you going to talk to that cute girl you have been staring at?”

Elena blinked and slowly opened her mouth before closing it again. When she could speak again, all she could manage was: “How could you tell?”

“Your eyes were locked onto her during the entire sermon,” Lydia replied.

Her face red, Elena tried to come up some reason as to why she would be staring. Instead, she blurted out: “I can’t help it! Y/N is just so pretty and nice!”

“So you met her at school?” Lydia asked as the two of them began to make their way home.

“Yeah, she’s in my history class. She… well, she’s one of the only people at school who doesn’t treat me like a weirdo, you know? I don’t even know if she’s gay, and if she isn’t I’d really like to at least be her friend, but…”

“You do not know how to talk to her?” her grandmother finished. Elena nodded, and Lydia quickly thought up a plan. Thankfully, romance was her specialty. “Come with me again next week, and you will be able to talk to her as much as you like. I will help you!”

“Really? Oh, thank you, Abuelita!” Elena threw her arms around her grandmother.

~

The following week at church, Lydia put her plan into action. Said plan was grabbing Elena’s arm with the grip that only an abuelita on a mission could have and dragging her over to where you were.

“Hello,” Lydia said politely to you. “My name is Lydia and this is my granddaughter, Elena.” Meanwhile Elena was trying desperately to wrench her arm out of her grandmother’s grip while simultaneously doing her best to give you a smile that looked sincere and not creepy or weird.

“Oh, hey Elena!” you said. “And it’s very nice to meet you, Lydia.”

“H-hey, Y/N… I, uh, didn’t know that you went to church.” Elena was scrambling for something to talk about and that was the first thing that came to mind.

“I come every now and then - I find that it helps me clear my thoughts. Lately I’ve been coming more often, though.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Lydia asked.

“Uh, well… my girlfriend broke up with me out of nowhere and, I don’t know… Being here has helped me heal, I guess,” you said.

Lydia shot Elena a look that clearly read: “I told you she was gay.” Elena had to take a breath before she said anything.

“I’m…really sorry to hear that. But… it’s her loss, honestly.”

That managed to get a smile out of you. “Thanks. I think I really needed to hear that.”

Lydia suddenly grabbed your hand, though her grip wasn’t nearly as strong as the one she still had on Elena. “Oh, I just had the most brilliant idea! Y/N, you should join us for dinner!”

“She should?” Elena asked.

“Yes, of course! Nothing cures a broken heart better than a homemade meal!” Lydia insisted. “And who knows? Perhaps you will discover a new romance waiting for you around the corner.”

Elena wanted to die, but when you smiled at the suggestion, she perked up.

“That would be really nice, actually. My parents are out of town for work so I’ve kind of been fending for myself all week for food and I’m, uh, not the best cook,” you said.

“Then it is settled!” Lydia said, shooting Elena a look as you walked ahead of them to grab your coat. Elena wasn’t sure what exactly the look meant, but if she had to guess it was something along the lines of “You’re welcome.”


End file.
